


Crushed

by EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humour, Romance, Songs from mid 2000’s, childhood crush, stocking stuffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/EryiScrye
Summary: Jaime and Brienne muse over songs from their early high school days. The feelings get real visceral when Jaime stumbles upon a very particular song.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 32
Kudos: 85
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange Stocking Stuffers 2020





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilikeblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeblue/gifts).



> The songs are all indeed the ones you're probably thinking of, I have just switched the name of the artists for Westerosi funz. I apologize deeply for this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ilikeblue!

“I can’t believe you don’t remember Elia Martell,” Jaime cried out, putting a hand on his chest. “She was my jam, she knew how to strike at the heart!”

“You have to tell me what song she was famous for. You know I’m terrible with artist names,” Brienne said, shoving at him.

Jaime laughed and batted her hands away from his chest. When that didn’t deter her, he held them tight instead. “The tune goes like this!” He started humming something that was basically indiscernible. She could feel the vibrations of his voice on the tips of her fingers. Like always, she ignored the feeling.

Instead, Brienne stared at him as though he was a flopping fish, until it suddenly hit her. “Leave (Get Out)! How could you forget, Jaime?”

Jaime gasped. “Don’t turn this on me. You didn’t even remember her name!”

“I personally preferred Too Little, Too Late.”

He looked at her with a small, sly smile. “Of course you did.”

Brienne shoved him again. “Hyle was a blip okay?”

“You mean a douche canoe.”

“A right bag of dicks.”

“Gods,” Jaime said leaning back on the couch and finally letting her hands go. “What other songs were there back then?”

Brienne gave him a small smile. “Lysa Tully smashed it with We Belong Together.”

“Was the mystery ever solved?”

“Mystery?”

He glanced over at her. “Of who that song was about?”

She shrugged. “I don’t think so.”

Jaime laughed, “I think we can be certain it wasn’t about her husband.”

Brienne snorted. Then after a moment, “I thought Just the Girl by The Kings Five was cute.

“You would,” Jaime said with a smile. Brienne just shot him a stink eye. “Do you remember Lonely No More by Robb Stark?” Jaime grinned.

She rolled her eyes. “You and your feelings against the Starks.”

He just shrugged. “Not all of the Starks. What was your anthem back then?”

Brienne raised an eyebrow. “My anthem?”

“You know, the song that spoke to you. That defined your high school experience.”

She gave him _the look_. “I did not have an anthem.”

“What teenager did not have an anthem,” Jaime whined. “Come on Brienne, let me listen to the deepest parts of your soul.”

She crossed her arms and a stubborn moue set on her face. “I didn’t have an anthem!”

“It’s been fifteen years. I won’t hold it against you”

“Fine!” Brienne shouted, aggrieved. “My Humps!”

Jaime’s jaw dropped open. “Wh-what?”

Her eyes widened. “I’m _joking_ , Jaime. Gods.”

He huffed and placed his hand back over his heart like the jackass he was. “Seven, I thought my whole world view was about to change.”

“Stop being so dramatic,” Brienne pouted. “Now, what was your anthem?”

Suddenly, Jaime went rigid. “You’re right, this is stupid.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Jaime…”

He wiggled his shoulders in a decidedly uncasual way. “I didn’t have one either.”

“And you call me a horrible liar.”

“You are.”

She uncrossed her arms and leaned towards him. “Don’t change the subject.”

“Sugar, We’re Going Down.”

“You would not freeze up over such a poppin’ song.”

“Poppin’? Did you just say poppin’? Let’s focus on the fact that you just said poppin’.”

Brienne pressed her face closer to his. “What was it?”

He leaned away. “I’m not saying and you can’t make me.”

She didn’t do it often - no that was a lie, she did it every time she wanted something from Jaime - but she made her eyes big and watery and stared at him from between her lashes. “Jaime, are you lying to me? After all these years?”

“Oh, Mother of Seven. Fine, _fine!_ It was Crushed, okay? Crushed by Sansa!”

Brienne grinned. “Oh, I knew that you protested against the Starks too much.”

Jaime flushed. “Right, let’s move on then.”

“Nope,” Brienne said, with a pop of her lips. “We should listen to your high school anthem. Relive the terrible old days.”

“How about let’s not.” Jaime made a grab for her phone, but she was too quick for him and was on the other end of the couch with the song blasting out of her speakers before he could wrestle her phone from her grasp. If there was ever a time Jaime wanted to crawl under the couch and stay there forever, it was now.

“Oh…” she muttered and hit pause after the first time the chorus played.

“Oh?” Jaime asked from behind the cushion he had hid his face behind.

“Cersei Hill?”

He threw the cushion to the side. “What? Seven, Gods no.”

Brienne looked at him curiously. “But that was who you were dating…”

“We went on one date. One date before we realized we were a terrible match.”

Brienne winced. “Still. There wasn’t anyone else.”

“Oh, fucking… This was not how I wanted to do this. Of course there wasn’t anyone else because it’s always been you. The damn song is about _you_. I had a crush on you! But you were dating fucking _Hyle_ and…”

“You what?”

“Had a crush on you, have a crush on you, though crush is kind of a dumb word for it now, but fuck!” Jaime threw his hands up into the air. “Well that’s how my confession is going I guess.”

Brienne pursed her lips and stared at her hands in her lap. “I might have lied to you.”

Jaime blinked at her. “What?”

“I did have an anthem,” Brienne muttered, her cheeks colouring. She looked up at him. “I mean… there was a reason I remembered We Belong Together first.”

“Well… shit.” He tackled her and revelled in the musical sound of her laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna have to say, this is completely based off an experience I had very recently, so please live the second hand embarrassment with me and listen to [Crushed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVEKXDJTRJc) by Rosette. I also understand this reveals my age range, but whatever. Live this horror with me (and with Jaime).


End file.
